Arthur, Melvin, Lydia, Jesse and Bryce's Perfect Christmas
Arthur, Melvin, Lydia, Jesse and Bryce's Perfect Christmas is a television special by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. This also features the first appearance of Grace Davis, Arthur and D.W.'s new friend. Plot The special opens with scenes of citizens of Elwood City busy preparing for Christmas, while Pachelbel's Canyon is played in the background on piano. Arthur, Melvin, Lydia, Bryce and Jesse then sing the first of many of the special's musical numbers, "Perfect Christmas," in which they lay out their list of the things they want in the upcoming Christmas: #A large amount of snow #An amazing dinner-turkey and the whole works #A spectacular Christmas tree, most importantly without tinsel #Everyone will love the presents they get for them. However, things don't always work out quite as we always want them to. Meanwhile, as the special progresses, a number of other storylines are revealed, perhaps so many that the show's younger target audience might find it difficult to follow: D.W. meets a new friend in Mr. Ratburn's class named Grace and D.W. wants a new toy called "Tina the Talking Tabby," for Christmas and Santa Claus is unable to find it at any store as soon as he gets the letter. Uncle Fred is going on a trip to Hawaii, but his car just so happens to break down in Elwood City on the way there. So for the meantime, he and his dog, Roary, are staying at the Reads' for Christmas. The timing of Francine's family's celebration of Hanukkah conflicts with that of Muffy's "holiday extravaganza," causing her to miss the party. When Muffy states that Hanukkah isn't as important as Christmas, Francine stops speaking to her. Ever since Buster's parents got reunited, Christmas has been a easy time for him and his Mom. She wakes up him up early on the day of Christmas and makes him pancakes, knowing that it's Christmas Day. Then he has to explain to her that it is Christmas. Arthur and Melvin suggest he create his own holiday, Baxter Day. He is sceptical, but he agrees to give it a try. Every Christmas, Binky volunteers at a homeless shelter with his Dad, and this year, he's trying to bake something special to bring. However, he's been taking cooking lessons from the "Thora Institution" (For example: He makes a pecan pie without shelling the pecans first.) Brain's family is celebrating Kwanzaa. George's family is revealed to be Swedish and they celebrate Sankta Lucia Day. In the end, things don't work out quite as everybody may have hoped they would, but it seems to be for the better. Well, maybe, assuming Arthur, Melvin, Grace, Lydia and Jesse can ever get D.W. to stop her new toy, "Quackers", from singing "Quick, quack, quaddy-quack." Characters Main (focused) *Arthur *Jesse *Melvin *Bryce *Lydia Debut *Grace Davis Minor *D.W. (main antagonist) *George *Sue Ellen *Francine *Muffy *Binky *Mrs. Read *Mr. Read *Brain *Kate *Pal One-Time *Uncle Fred *Roary Cameos *Grandma Thora *Grandpa Dave Category:2013 movies